New Year's 1999
by Traci
Summary: Scully is home alone and depressed while Mulder is away.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be – though I seriously wouldn't mind Krycek for a little while hehehehe. Belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions.  
  
Author: Traci  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including season 6 as well as the movie "Fight the Future"  
  
Category: M/S  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's New Year's Eve heading into 1999 and Scully is home alone and depressed.  
  
Feedback gratefully accepted at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
1999  
  
1 Scully's Apartment  
  
December 31, 1998  
  
Scully pulled the blanket tighter as she watched the large crowd huddle together. She was very grateful to be watching Times Square from the warmth of her apartment as the snow began to pile up on the TV. It would only be a few more minutes until 1999 flashed high above New York to welcome in the New Year. The passing year couldn't be over fast enough for her. Thoughts of Emily, the destruction of the office, Dallas, Diana… all were too painful of memories. Then there were the few good ones… feeling the warmth of Mulder's breathe on her lips in his hallway, their newfound quest together… Scully stood up, dropping the blanket on the couch, and headed for the kitchen. Nothing like being thirty-four and alone for New Years she thought as she poured herself a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh, she returned to her place on the couch and wondered how Dick Clark had not so much as aged a day in forty years. A rare smile reached her lips. Hmmm… I wonder if Mulder already has an X-file worked out for Mr. Clark? Scully had just placed her mug on the coffee table when her phone rang. She glanced over at her clock. There were still five minutes till midnight so it was too early for anyone to be calling about New Years yet. Hesitantly she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scully! You're home!."  
  
She smiled widely and her blue eyes sparkled. "Yes, Mulder, I'm home. But from the crackle in the phone I'd say you're not. Where are you?"  
  
"I called your brother's house in San Diego, but your mom said you left right after Christmas." There was a momentary pause, then a voice change. "Are you alright?"  
  
Closing her eyes, she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, Mulder. It was just… The memories of the last time I was out there were just too much."  
  
There was silence. Neither knew what to say.  
  
"I visited Emily's grave, Mulder." The tears were threatening to choke out her words.  
  
The countdown on the TV showed a little over a minute left.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you doing at midnight?"  
  
She laughed. "I'll probably finish my hot chocolate, see the crowds disperse in the streets, thank God that this year is over, and go to bed. How about you?"  
  
"Go open your door."  
  
"Mulder…"  
  
"Just do it. You only have 10 seconds left and I have a surprise for you."  
  
She carried the phone with her as she followed his orders. "Mulder, where are you anyway? Still on the Vineyard?" She opened the door and froze, still holding the phone to her ear.  
  
Mulder stood before her and grinned before continuing the phone conversation. "Nope, I'm back in DC."  
  
"Mul…wha…" She lowered the phone and merely gaped at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"This!" Mulder, having already lowered his phone, wrapped his arms around Scully and pressed his lips to hers just as Dick Clark shouted "Happy New Year 1999!"  
  
They stood in her doorway, the intensity of the kiss growing rapidly, until Scully became aware of curious neighbors peeking out of their doors.  
  
"Um, Mulder, I think we should go inside."  
  
He smiled. She was blushing. He followed her in and closed the door behind him.  
  
The continued to stare at each other, studying each other in a new light.  
  
"Mulder…" The smile would not leave her face.  
  
"Before you continue, I know that we have… non-verbally agreed not to take our relationship further, but after the summer… Scully, do you have any idea how hard it is to try and forget that moment, with you in my arms, in my hallway…so close."  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Then when I was on the ghost ship…she was so much like you. Then thinking of you with my lookalike…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and locked his hazel eyes with hers. "I know what it's like to kiss your double. You know what it's like to kiss mine. We've spent this past year somehow missing the mark. I wanted the new year to be different. I wanted us to start it off right… with each other… no doubles. And if I overstepped the bounds and you don't want…"  
  
Scully placed her index finger on his lips. "Would you just shut up and kiss me again!"  
  
He happily obliged to her request.  
  
  
  
Happy 1999!!!!! 


End file.
